1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2011-249038 A discloses a wire harness configured of a plurality of temporally binding harnesses. Connectors are provided at both ends of each temporally binding harness via terminals connected to both ends of electrical wires. Each connector is provided at a distal end of a branched line of the wire harness, and each of them is configured capable of fitting with its counterpart connector.
In the above case, if the branched line is not correctly branched at a predetermined position in a length direction of the wire harness, the connector cannot face the one that is to be the fitting counterpart among the plurality of counterpart connectors, and there is a risk that the fitting work to its counterpart connector might be mistaken.
With respect to this, if the connectors are aligned by an aligning member that penetrates therethrough in their aligned direction, the connectors can face their counterpart connectors that are to be the fitting counterpart of themselves, and a fitting work with the counterpart connectors can be performed quickly. However, for example, if the connectors have a configuration in which they are angularly displaced about an axis parallel to a fitting direction with their counterpart connectors, the connectors interfere with the aligning member at parts where the aligning member is passed through, and in some cases the aligning member may be bent and deformed, and there is a risk that an aligned state of the connectors may not be maintained.
The present invention has been completed based on the above circumstance, and aims to maintain the state in which the plurality of connectors is aligned in an aligned direction.